Too Late for Second Chances
by xXx.Patient.xXx
Summary: Things were never meant to turn out so wrong. None of what happened was supposed to. Yet, somehow, it did. Now she had to figure out how to cope with the terrible memories and the haunting reminder.


**My first challenge for TreeClan C: I gave the challenge a little twist.. Hopefully that's alright s: Anyways, enjoy! ** One-shot ****

...

Birdsong stared numbly at the crumpled figure at her paws, her body trembling faintly. The scene continued to unfold in her mind, yet each time it seemed more like a dream than reality.

Goldenflame was dead.

Her eyes stung as she thought the simple sentence, a fresh wave of pain filling her chest.

Her best friend was dead, gone. She was never coming back. She would never go hunting with her again, or gossip about toms. Goldenflame was lifeless, already settled among StarClan's ranks.

And it was all Birdsong's fault.

Thinking about it now, the argument was foolish. It could have easily been avoided, and things between the pair could have still been the same. But the fight had happened, and now nothing would ever be the same again.

Letting out a ragged sob, Birdsong allowed all the misery and guilt crash over her as she replayed the memory once more.

...

"_How do you not understand, Goldenflame? I love him."_

_Goldenflame stopped pacing for a moment, turning sharply to glare at her friend. It was obvious she was hurt; pain flared in her amber gaze, as did… anger._

"_Yeah, well, I love him, too, Birdsong. You knew that. You knew how strongly I felt about Pinefur, yet here you are, claiming that you're destined to be together. You're making it sound as if StarClan's planned this out, like you've had plenty of tender, loving moments," the she-cat nearly spat, the fur along her shoulders rising slightly. Her breathing was becoming uneven, her words laced with rage and regret. "You've never even been alone with him, Birdsong. How do you even know he returns these feelings? He's never even glanced your way!"_

_Her words hit Birdsong like a dozen badgers, causing the petite she-cat to actually take a step back. It was true, no matter how much she'd like to deny it. The handsome young tom never seemed to have his sights set on her—he obviously favoured Goldenflame. Still, she had always had hope that he would change his mind, and abandon his crush on her friend._

_Now, though, it seemed as if her dream was impossible, unless she became more like Goldenflame herself. Or Goldenflame disappeared._

_Overcome with a sudden burst of fury, Birdsong sunk her claws into the loose soil, a growl slipping from her throat._

"_He does love me, Goldenflame. He's told me himself, and says he's just waiting for you to lose your interest in him. He thinks you're too attached to him, much too clingy, like a newly born kit!" _

_Of course the words were false, but it was hard to tell. Birdsong was so upset she projected the lies so confidently; it was as if she almost thought they were real._

_In that moment, she actually did._

_She could see the hurt in Goldenflame's eyes as her words sunk in; they dashed whatever future plans the golden-furred feline had hoped to have with the tom. The pain was present for the briefest of moments before jealousy settled in, and the desire to take back what was hers._

_For a heartbeat, the two she-cats stared into each other's eyes. Both acknowledged the friendship they had, but the two were willing to give it up for Pinefur. Letting out an ear-splitting cry, they lunged at each other, claws sinking into fur, fangs into flesh._

...

The rest of the fight was blurry, and no matter how hard she tried, Birdsong couldn't remember what had happened. Only one moment would remain forever engrave in her mind, and it was the one part she longed to go back in time to stop.

Her eyes closed tightly, bracing herself for the worst of it.

...

_Both were battered and scratched, drops of blood staining the ground beneath their paws. They were exhausted and panting, but neither was willing to forfeit._

"_He's mine!" Goldenflame screeched as she pounced towards the other she-cat. _

_At some point during their battle it had begun to rain, almost as if the sky was already mourning for the event about to occur. Even so, the wet droplets were partially to blame for the outcome._

_The dirt was quickly beginning to turn to mud, and the two were skidding around, still full of fury. As the larger of the two lunged towards her, Birdsong dodged, just barely escaping Goldenflame's outstretched claws._

_Goldenflame hit the ground hard, slipping on the slick floor before coming to a complete stop. She held her paw carefully above the earth, hesitant to put any weight on it. She had hurt herself during the unexpected landing._

_Seeing this as an opportunity, Birdsong gave out a final battle cry, her claws tearing into mud as she raced forward. She turned her upper body enough to hit her rival full force with her shoulder rather than her skull. The impact of her attack sent Goldenflame spiraling uncontrollably over the slick soil._

_..._

It had all happened so fast. One moment Goldenflame was glaring at her and the next she was crashing into a large boulder at the edge of the training hollow. Her head met with the stone in a loud, echoing _crack_, and instantly it was over.

A wail filled the air as Birdsong leaned forward, covering Goldenflame's lifeless body with her own. Sobs racked her slender frame as she cried, wishing that her and Goldenflame could just switch places, for a second chance to take everything back.

But they couldn't switch places. There was no possibility for a second chance, because Goldenflame was dead.

And it was all Birdsong's fault.


End file.
